Battlefield Romance: Hakuōki Characters x Reader
by DreamHost
Summary: A series of one-shots/canons/(or whatever they're called), featuring your favorite male characters from the anime series "Hakuōki": Hijikata x reader, Okita x reader, Sannan-san x reader, Shinpachi x reader, Harada x reader, Heisuke x reader, and Saito x reader. Demons (such as Chikage), other Hakuōki characters (such as Yamazaki or Kondo), and scenarios are written by request.
1. First Encounter: Toshizo Hijikata

**Hey! So, this is my first attempt at writing "character x reader" one-shots, cannons, etc. Bear with me on this.**

 **Don't get mad at me because it's written in first-person. I know they aren't usually written that way, but the fan-fiction authorities (bless their souls) will not allow second-person, so therefore I am now forced to go and change all the "you's" and "your's" to "I's" and "my's". Please forgive me!**

 **ANYWAY! If you have a request or an idea for a character scenerio, LET ME KNOW! I will do my best to make that happen.**

* * *

First Encounter: Toshizo Hijikata

 _Scenario: You've left your fighting group, but that was against their policy. They're out to kill you, but then he comes to your rescue._

I stand in an alley at night, breathing heavily and fearful for my life. I had just decided to quit my clan, but the leaders didn't take the news well. I am are now hiding from those who would kill me in an instant because of my "betrayal".

Hearing the sound of footsteps, my heart rate quickens in anxiety and I clamp a hand over my own mouth to try and muffle the sound of my fearful gasps. A blue robe appears in my line of vision, and my whole body stiffens.

"Oh? Who are you?" A hand is placed on my shoulder, and I jump at the contact.

"Don't kill me!" I yell defensively, my hand flying at lightning speed to the katana at my waist. The man's hand shoots out and stops me from pulling the weapon out of its sheath.

"Wait!"

At the sound of his strong, commanding voice, I freeze. Just by hearing him speak, I can tell that he's a skilled warrior and that one wrong move could mean instant death.

"You're of the (clan name), right?" I glare up at him defiantly, though I nod in answer to his question.

"You're being hunted; you're life is in danger. Join the Shinsengumi, and you will live."

I scoff in derision at his offer. "And you're saying I'd be safer with you?" I flip my hair back in a show of carelessness.

"Safer, no. Better off? We'd like to think so." His voice is composed as he holds a welcoming hand out to me. "Are you coming? Or would you rather die?" Grumbling, I take his hand and he pulls me behind him as he begins to run. I grit my teeth as it becomes difficult to keep up with him, but I never let on that I'm struggling; that would be a show of weakness.

We soon arrive at what appears to be their headquarters. Once safely inside the walls, I stand in front of the man who had brought me here. Placing my hands on my hips, I look up at him with a cold gleam in my eyes.

"So who are you, exactly?" I ask as if interrogating him. "And for what purpose do you require me?"

"You're arrogant to believe that we require your services" the man says, a vague smile flickering across his lips. "But since your clan is known to be quite strong, and you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders, we thought you might be a nice addition to our ranks."

I puff out my cheeks at this remark. "Nice addition?" I quip, air-quoting with my fingers. "I'm no scholar, but I'm pretty sure I'm not part of a collection set!"

"You're free to leave at any time. We're not holding you captive."

"But -"

"And you did come on your own, free will."

"Yeah, well -"

"So what excuse do you have?" I clamp my mouth shut. This guy was smart, I'd give him that much.

"You never told me who you were" I mumble petulantly.

"I am Toshizo Hijikata, vice-commander of the Shinsengumi." He guides me towards a set of sliding doors, and I am introduced to the rest of the leaders. I'm almost immediately accepted in, and before I know it, I begin to feel right at home.

* * *

 **Toshi is extremely commanding, and not the best with women. He'd have a hard time being gentle with the young lady, which is why I made the reader's character hot-tempered. Her impulsive, saucy nature would add some excitement to Toshi's otherwise strict life, and she'd definitely be a handful for him; they'd balance each other out perfectly.**


	2. First Encounter: Souji Okita

First Encounter: Souji Okita

 _Scenario: You're an aspiring samurai who wants to do good and grow in your skills and strength. After having heard of the Shinsengumi, you seek them out for your training but get lost along the way until he shows up to "save the day"._

I had been wandering around the countryside, trying to find the Shinsengumi headquarters. I wished to join their ranks, but I also had a terrible sense of direction and soon found myself lost.

As I walk, I begin to grow worried. What if I couldn't find the place and it grew dark? I shudder at the very idea of the cold.

"Souji!" I hear footsteps and turn see a young man moving swiftly towards me. He doesn't appear to notice that I am in his path until he practically barrells me over.

"Hey!" I shout. Both of us are sprawled out on the dirt road.

"What? Oh, sorry." He goes to stand, but falls to one knee and begins to cough violently.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I move to help him, but he waves me off.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me, or I'll have to kill you."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Kill me?"

"Yeah." The young man finally stops wheezing and looks at me; and he _really_ does look.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. I'm actually looking for the Shinsengumi."

"Really? What for?" He sits on the ground and looks at me curiously.

"I want to join them."

He stares at me for a moment, then begins to chuckle. "And what would you do if they refused you?"

I shrug. "Probably try to find someone else who'd take me. I want to fight and grow stronger, but the only way I feel that can happen is by joining a clan."

He nods understandingly, then tells me that he knows where the Shinsengumi is and that he'd be willing to take me there. Delighted, I follow after him.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation.

"Eh? And why do you care?" He asks, sending me a sidelong glance.

You shrug again. "Just curious." The two of us continue to walk in silence.

"Souji Okita."

I jump at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Hey! I said it once, I'm not saying it again." I look up to see him blushing a bit and looking away. I giggle; he had at first appeared to be a bit coarse, but I could now tell that he was secretly a pretty nice guy.

After arriving and being welcomed in by the Shinsengumi, I discover that Okita-san is a captain, and that he wasn't supposed to be walking around.

"Lucky I was though" he says "If I hadn't been out and about, I wouldn't have found (y/n), now would I?"

* * *

 **Of course, Souji would be attempting to leave his sick-bed. And his famous "...or I'll kill you" line just had to be thrown in. Secretly, he'd have feelings for the girl, but would never show them up front, so I gave the reader's character a more sister-like attitude.**

 **She'd be worried about him all the time, but would also know when to back off and not always ask him how he was doing. The two of them would know each other's strengths and limits well, and would be able to read and understand each other with no words spoken.**


	3. First Encounter: Keisuke Yamanami

First Encounter: Keisuke Yamanami

 _Scenario: One morning, you get kicked out of your own clan because they think you're too weak and "girly" to be a samurai/warrior/fighter. You're pretty upset, but then he notices your state of disappointment and asks you if you're alright._

"Kicked… Out?" I murmur, speechless. My clan has just kicked me out, claiming that my weak, feminine abilities were of no use to them. I stand there, staring at the gate that had just been closed in my face.

"How rude" I hiss, turning and walking away. I aimlessly wander the village streets, no specific destination in mind.

"Oof!"

I glance up at the man who I had bumped into. "Sorry" I mumble, dropping my eyes. As I go to walk past him, he suddenly grabs my wrist.

"Hey, are you alright?" I panic when he starts to talk to me. What does he want? I don't answer him, so he brings his face around to look into mine.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks, smiling a little. The smile makes me feel completely unsafe.

"Let go of me!" I slam my foot into his, causing him to grimace in pain. His grip loosens a bit, and I twist my wrist out of his grasp. Once again, I start to walk away, but he once again stops me.

"Look here, mister" I snarl, "touch me, and you're dead."

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He pushes his round glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "That scar on under your right eye; isn't that the sign of the (clan name)?"

I freeze at the mention of my former, back-stabbing clan. "And so what if it is?" I ask, feeling a stab of pain slice through my heart.

"What are you doing, wandering the streets alone at this hour of the morning?"

"It's none of your business, okay?" I lash out angrily, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." He releases my arm. "If you find yourself without a clan, the Shinsengumi will be glad to take you in. Tell them that Sannan-san sent you." Smiling warmly at me, he nods in departure before walking away.

An hour later, I find myself at the gates of the Shinsengumi. I tell the guards that Sannan-san was the one who had sent me, and I'm immediately taken to a room filled with other men who I can only assume to be as the leaders, captains, and commanders.

The head commander welcomes me in, and introduces me to everyone.

"Is your name really Sannan-san?" I ask the man from earlier, a bit timid now that I've officially joined his group.

"No, my full name is Keisuke Yamanami" he says, smiling warmly; I smile back.

"Then, thank you Keisuke Yamanami, for giving me a second chance."

* * *

 **Since Sannan-san is extremely smart and kind-hearted, the reader's character would be quite feminine and jumpy with a bit of sass and intellect thrown into the mix. He would notice a woman in distress and inquire after her well-being because I feel that he'd be caring and sensitive to another's needs.**


	4. First Encounter: Shinpachi Nagakura

First Encounter: Shinpachi Nagakura

 _Scenario: After having been fired by your clan, you go to the bar to drink away your sorrows. It is there that you first meet him. What happens when you wake up from your hangover the next morning to see his face standing above you?_

I grimace at the loud laughter coming from the man and his two buddies at the next table over. I had been at the bar, drinking away the pain of having been "let go" by my clan. For what specific reason, the chief commander hadn't said. He just handed me my belongings, shoved me out the gate, waved goodbye, and then slammed the door behind me.

The three become extremely boisterous, and I ball my hands into tight fists. Sure, I could hold my liquor just as good as any other amurai. Problem is, I easily get headaches after heavy drinking, and the warriors were just obnoxious enough to send me over the top. If it was a fight they wanted, it'd be a fight I'd give them.

Standing, I walk purposefully over to them and slam my hand down on their table.

"Keep it down" I snarl through clenched teeth.

"O-ho! Listen to this one" the loudest of them hoots in derision. I roll my eyes and wonder if all males were as dense as he was.

"Hey Shinpachi! I don't think you're making her very happy!" The youngest of them remarks drunkenly, chuckling a bit.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you join us?" The one called Shinpachi suggests, motioning with his hand. He tries to wrap an arm around my waist, so naturally, I reach out and slap him smartly across the cheek.

"D**n it! What was that for?!" He stands, anger evident on his face. I hold my ground, staring defiantly up at him.

"Only what you deserved" I retort snarkily, tossing back my hair and folding my arms over my chest.

"Why you little -"

"Cool it, Shinpachi." His buddy holding a spear says, grabbing Shinpachi's arm. The former continues to scowl at me, but loses the apparent need to cause damage.

"Fine; I'll let you off easy. This time" he grunts. I blow him off, pay my bill, then leave the bar.

The next morning, I awake to someone roughly shaking my shoulder.

"Hey you! Wake up already!" A familiar voice calls out. I crack an eye, then open them both wide in recognition. Standing before me is the man from the bar last night.

"What do you want?" I ask, acting brave but feeling nervous.

"Don't get all mad!" Shinpachi says, raising his arms up in surrender. "I just… Wanted to say I was sorry." His cheeks pink and he looks away.

I take one look at him and giggle. "It's nothing" I say, smiling at him.

"Really? That's good to hear! I'm Shinpachi, by the way; Shinpachi Nagakura of the Shinsengumi." He thrusts out a hand towards me.

"I'm (y/full name)" I answer, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"What caused you to be at the bar last night?" He asks. I look away, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, nothing. I just got kicked out of my clan."

"Really? Then join us!" I stare at him in disbelief.

"I couldn't-"

"C'mon. It'll be great!" He smiles broadly, and I find myself struggling to say no. Finally giving in, I take his hand, and within two hours, I become part of the Shinsengumi because of a man named Shinpachi Nagakura that I had met at a bar.

* * *

 **Shinpachi is a pretty happy, care-free person. I'm sure that if someone were to confront him while in a drunken state, though, he'd wouldn't be too happy about that ;) That's why I made the reader's character a rough-n-tough girl who'd be pretty much immune to his womanizing ways. Her spunk would be a good match to Shinpachi's egotistical persona, and they'd balance each other out well.**


	5. First Encounter: Sanosuke Harada

First Encounter: Sanosuke Harada

 _Scenario: While taking a walking alone at night, you somehow get caught up in a fight with Shiranui the demon; your sword versus his gun. Just when your energy gives way and you prepare for death, he comes and saves the day._

I swing my katana at the man standing in front of me, but he vanishes and reappears a few feet away. I firmly press my lips together as my opponent takes careful aims, then shoots at me with his pistol. Effortlessly, I block it with my blade, but the force knocks me back.

As I struggle to regain my balance, I wonder to myself just how in the world had I gotten myself into a fight with a demon. I had been wandering the forest alone at night when he'd appeared in front of me, acting all high-and-mighty. Angry words were exchanged, and a battle ensued. Now I was stuck in this useless argument, and there was no way to get out.

The demon smirks maliciously at me, his long blue hair cascading eerily down his back.

"You might as well give up" he remarks, running a hand up and down the barrel of his firearm. I gulp nervously as my hand tightens on the hilt of my sword. At the sound of the hammer being cocked, I close my eyes and prepare myself for death. I knew I lacked the energy to continue, and so I resign myself to the fact that I would soon be killed by a demon.

The gunshot echoes through the silent night air, but I feel no pain and know that I am still alive and that there are no bulletholes in any part of my body. Opening my eyes, I see a man with with unruly, burgundy hair and a spear standing protectively in front of me.

"Hey Shiranui!" He yells, a confident smile spreading across his lips. The demon smirks back at the new opponent.

"Long time no see, Harada" he says, loading his gun.

"Same goes for you, ya demon" the one called Harada quips amusedly. The two engage in battle, and I begin to grow a bit curious. Who was this Harada fellow who had rushed in at the last moment and saved my life? And fighting with a spear, no less...

"Well, I guess we'll leave it at that; for now" Shiranui, smiling cryptically. Harada is out of breath, but still wears a self-satisfied smile on his face as he nods. The demon departs, leaving me sitting shell-shocked on the dirt path, and the warrior standing above me with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, miss?" The man named Harada bends down and offers me his outstretched hand. I nod - dumbfounded - as I take his hand and rise to my feet. I place a hand on my head as I try and come to my senses, but I still feel a bit hazy. As I'm about to topple over, I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey, careful right there." I turn to look at him, then feel myself blush at the close proximity of our faces.

"I-I-I…" I stammer, not sure what to say. He chuckles, and I feel myself blush further.

"What's a nice little lady doing all the way out here at night? And all by herself too." I do my best to move out of his grasp, feeling a bit awkward and well aware of my current appearance after fighting.

"J-j-just taking a late-night walk" I say, sheathing my katana. "Thank you for saving me. Now if you'll excuse me, I -"

"Hold up! I don't know about you, but I think you're pretty great at fighting." I stop dead in my tracks and look at him.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. _Where was he going with this?_ I mentally ask myself.

"Come join the Shinsengumi. We'd love to have a warrior like you on our side. I know that I'd hate to go up against you in battle, if you know what I mean." He winks playfully at me before growing serious. "But really, a good warrior like you would be a big help to our ranks."

I pause to think for a moment, then reply. "Sure, why not? As long as I can leave whenever I want, I'll be there."

"We won't hold you back!" He says, smiling widely and holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture. "At any rate, what's your name?"

"I'm (y/full name)" I answer as I shake hands with him. "And you?"

"Sanosuke Harada, Tenth Division captain" he says. He takes me to headquarters where I meet the rest of the captains and Harada's best friend, Shinpachi Nagakura. I am welcomed by all as I begin my adventurous journey with the Shinsengumi.

* * *

 **Sano-san is quite a bit like Shinpachi, except for the fact that he's a little more down-to-earth and mature. I think he'd be kind to a woman who seemed in need, and that's why I made the reader's character more feminine, but still courageous. She'd still need a hero, but can usually hold her own ^_^**


	6. First Encounter: Heisuke Todo

First Encounter: Heisuke Todo

 _Scenario: While in the village, you drop your journal and he returns it to you. He discovers that you want to be part of the Shinsengumi, so he makes that dream a reality for you._

"Hey, you!" I stop and look over my shoulder to see a young man running after me.

"Yeah?"

"Here, you dropped this." He holds out a small notebook. Confused, I take it and read its cover; I suddenly grow embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, thank you." I tuck it away in the folds of my clothing, but the young man is still looking at me curiously.

"What, is something on face?" I ask teasingly, smiling a bit. He shakes his head vigorously as his eyes grow wide.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to stare at you, it's just that…" He trails off as he rubs the back of his neck. I tilt my head to the side, finding this guy adorably awkward.

"Yes?"

"Well…" He hands me another piece of paper. "You dropped this too." Taking it, I recognize it as a page that fell out of the notebook, which also happens to be my journal. I scan through its contents, and my cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"Ah..." An uncomfortable silence occurs between of us until the young man in front of me bursts out.

"Do you really want to be part of the Shinsengumi?"

My head snaps up to look at the young man. "What? I, well…"

"I can take you to their headquarters if you'd like."

"Wha- Really?!" My eyes light up with excitement. He nods, smiling widely.

"Yeah! Follow me!"

After arriving at the place where the Shinsengumi are currently stationed, the commander named Isami Kondo welcomes me heartily.

"Thank you for bringing (y/n) here, Heisuke" Commander Kondo says to the young man. "As captain of the eighth division, will you please show her around?"

"Captain?!" I am shocked at this revelation.

"Yeah, sure" the boy introduced to me as Heisuke Todo says. "C'mon!" Eagerly, he takes my hand and shows me around headquarters. Smiling, I too become excited with the anticipation of the adventures that await me.

* * *

 **I made the reader's character younger and more playful due to Heisuke's younger age. I feel that someone who could relate to his outlook on life would be best suited to him. Besides, I think that he'd be a bit awkward with a girl more his age.**


	7. First Encounter: Hajime Saito

First Encounter: Hajime Saito

 _Scenario: After shopping for groceries, you are ambushed by bandits. Though you defend yourself, you almost come to harm. Just as your ankle is about to be sliced open, he rescues you._

While at the marketplace, I once heard rumors in the village that told of a group called the Shinsengumi. What I understood from all the talk was that they did heroic things but the villagers still despised them. I, on the other hand, could only see them as being and doing good.

One, hot afternoon, I am headed home after shopping when I am taken upon by bandits. They smile greedily at me, but that doesn't dishearten me one bit.

"C'mon, little missy" one of them leers, smiling devilishly at me. "Stay quiet, and we might just spare your life." I shake my head resolutely in defiance.

"I will not go with you" I respond, holding my head high. They grow angry and draw their weapons. I smirk at their show of courage; such foolish males.

As they lunge towards me, I whip out my hand pistol and shoot rapid-fire at them, bringing them all down. There is blood on the ground, but they're only fatally wounded, not dead.

"That'll teach you to mess with me" I hiss at them as I return the gun to the folds of my clothing. Picking up my basket, I turn to leave when one of them grabs my ankle. I let out a small scream as I trip and fall to my hands and knees.

I can hear the bandits dragging their bodies towards me as I attempt to stand. At the sound of a blade being scraped across dirt, I grit my teeth in determination, refusing to allow them the honor of scarring my body.

Just as I prepare myself for the feeling of cold steel against my skin, the sound of metal against metal fills the air. I look up in time to see a mysterious stranger throw himself in front of me, holding a sword in his left hand and blocking the bandit's blade with it.

"Hurry and get out of the way!" He commands, fighting to hold his ground. I nod, then scramble to the side as the wounded, staggering bandit and my apparent knight-in-shining-armour begin to duel. I check my gun to make sure that it's still loaded, then shoot. The bandit falls to the ground, dead.

"Thank you for your assistance" I say, nodding gratefully at the stranger. He nods back in acknowledgement.

"Well done. You have good aim." I smile at his rather blunt compliment as I tuck the pistol away.

"So, you're part of the Shinsengumi?" He pauses as he is about to slide his sword back into its sheath.

"You could tell?" He looks at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

I nod. "Yeah. You were there when I needed help the most, and your skills are far superior to those that I have seen. I could only assume that you were one of them."

"You speak highly of us. That's a nice change."

I shrug matter-of-factly. "I only speak the truth." A long silence drags on, and I begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I should be -"

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"What's your name?" His voice is still a bit cold, and slightly commanding, but I can detect genuine friendliness in it as well. I smile amiably at him.

"My name is (y/full name). And yours?"

"Hajime Saito."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Do you belong to any samurai clan?" I shake my head.

"No; I'm a completely independent civilian, so I learned how to defend myself."

"Have you ever considered joining anyone?" I shake my head again.

"Not really, though I really do admire the Shinsengumi, such as yourself." He smiles vaguely.

"Then how would you like to become a full-fledged member of the Shinsengumi?"

I stop to think for a moment before responding. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **The reason I made the reader's character calm, collected, and courageous is because I feel that Saito would get along with someone who could match his skill, and that if she were a bit warmer than he was, she'd be able to melt his cold exterior.**

 **This is the end of the "First Encounter" canons. If you have a character request (such as Yamazaki or Chikage) for a "First Encounter", please either state it in a review or PM me.**


	8. 1st Day of Training: Toshizo Hijikata

First Day of Training: Toshizo Hijikata

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him_ _as your mentor?_

"Strike left, now right; no, you're other right!" I grit my teeth in irritation at the sound of Hijikata-san yelling at me.

"Gosh d**n it, commander. I'm doing my best, so cool it!" I shout at him as I swing my sword.

"Watch your tongue, young lady" my trainer says as he dodges my blade. "Now do it again!" I continue to follow the routine which he had been instructing me in for the past fifteen minutes. Sweat breaks out on my forehead, and I feel my energy start to waver.

"Again!"

"Yes sir!"

After another fifteen minutes, I was running a new drill which Hijikata-san had taught me. I take one swing to my left and fall to my knees, gasping for air. I hear strong but rapid footsteps walking towards me, and I raise a hand as a sign for him to stop.

"I'm fine!" I say, using the sword as an aid. My legs are shaking beneath me, and I press my lips together to suppress the pain and exhaustion that I'm feeling. I go to swing the katana again, but there is definitely no force in the would-be blow.

"Take a five minute break, (y/n)" Hijikata-san says. As I open my mouth to protest, he adds, "That's an order!" Grunting, I bow to him before plopping down right where I am standing. My trainer raises an eyebrow at my obvious show of immaturity, but otherwise says nothing.

"What?" I ask defensively, my hands resting on my knees as I cross my legs. His lips twitch in amusement as he looks away.

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' my ear! You think I'm childish, don't you?"

"I never said that." By now, he's cracked a small smile as his eyes drift towards me. As my gaze meets his, I feel myself begin to blush and then grow irritated that I'd feel even the smallest bit of embarrassment about such a ruthless leader.

"Whatever" I mumble.

"Your face is turning pink; are you developing heat exhaustion? If so, we must get you to some shade." I start a bit at his observation, then quickly hide my face.

"I-i-it's nothing!" I stammer, scowling a bit. "Really, I'm fi-" I then notice the smile sitting blatantly on his lips.

"Hijikata-san! That wasn't funny!" I object. He chuckles softly, and I pout. "Well it wasn't!" At this point, I'm smiling too, though I do my best to hide it.

"Anyway, shall we continue your training?" He holds a hand out to me. I take it, and he effortlessly pulls me to my feet.

"Well captain," I quip, smiling impishly, "you just spoke my language."


	9. 1st Day of Training: Souji Okita

First Day of Training: Souji Okita

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him_ _as your mentor?_

"'Kay, let's get this done and over with" Okita-san says, handing me a katana. I stare at it, my eyes shining with intense wonder.

"Wow" I breath. "I'm actually holding a real, honest-to-goodness katana!"

"And your point is?" He looks at me strangely. I suddenly realize what I just said and blush a bit.

"Ah, well, you see -"

"- you've never actually used a weapon before" he finishes for me. I nod in affirmation. Okita-san sighs and rubs the back of his neck before taking the sword from me.

"You hold it like this." He places the hilt in my hand and wraps my fingers around it. I blush deeper at the close proximity, but focus my eyes on the sword.

"You're going to want to swing it like this." He steps away from me, draws his own blade, then swings it expertly in the air. I do my best to copy him, but the heavy weapon is a bit foreign to me and I lose my balance.

"Ah!" I yelp as the hilt slips out of my hands and I fall to my knees.

"Hey!" Okita-san runs over to me. "What happened there?"

"Well, I tried to do what you did, but then I lost my balance, and I -"

"Don't waste your breath on trying to explain." He offers me his hand. "Here."

"Uh, thanks" I murmur as I place my hand in his.

"I guess we should take it a bit slower, huh?"

"If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great."

Okita-san picks up the fallen katana, then once again places it in my hand and re-positions my fingers. This time, he keeps his hands over mine and stands behind me, guiding me through the movements.

After some time, he is finally able to back away and verbally instruct me as he demonstrates the correct way to execute the movements.

"Well done" he says after a good hour or so of training. "You're sure to become a great fighter if you keep at it in the same way that you are now." My ears perk up at the high praise.

"You really think so?"

Okita-san smiles faintly at me. "Yeah, I really do."


	10. 1st Day of Training: Keisuke Yamanami

First Day of Training: Keisuke Yamanami

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him_ _as your mentor?_

Standing as straight as I possibly can in the courtyard, I feel a bit nervous as Sannan-san inspects me with a look of thoughtfulness and consideration.

"Do you fight with a weapon?" He asks. It is just another of the many questions he has previously put towards me. I shake my head.

"No sir."

"What do you use for defense?"

"I am a physical fighter, sir."

He nods. "Yes; I well remember that from the morning we first met."

I blush a little as I lose a bit of my soldier-like stiffness. "I'm still very sorry for what I did to you." He laughs lightly, smiling kindly at me.

"There's no need to apologize again. You were in the right; it must have been a bit unnerving for a strange man to grab you with no apparent reason."

I look into his eyes to see a warmth and compassion which I had never experienced from my past commanders. His kind expression reassures me that he'll treat me as an equal but that he won't be harsh, and I begin to feel myself relax and trust him a bit.

"Shall we begin your training?" I nod. Sannan-san holds out a sword. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

I nod again. "Yes, but I'm not very good."

"That's why I'm here, now isn't it?" His sarcasm is gentle, and I giggle.

"Yes, I guess so!"

The two of us spend the next few hours training, and I soon grow weary. Carefully setting the katana down as I sit cross-legged on the grass, I rub my aching arms as I try to relax my now sore muscles.

"Tired?" I look up at Sannan-san, who is standing over me.

"Yeah." He takes a seat next to me.

"You'll let me know if you need a break, won't you?" My eyes widen a fraction.

"You would allow that?"

"Of course. We can't have one of our warriors falter in our time of need, now can we? It takes time to build up stamina, strength, and agility, which I'll help you do little by little."

"So, you don't think that, since I'm a girl, I'm useless?" I begin to feel hopeful.

"Not at all; you just need the correct training." Sannan-san pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"How do you feel about continuing with your training?" He asks, standing and helping me to my feet.

I smile. "I think I can manage another hour."


	11. 1st Day of Training: Shinpachi Nagakura

First Day of Training: Shinpachi Nagakura

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him_ _as your mentor?_

I watch as Shinpachi cracks his knuckles in preparation for the day. At the popping sound, I cringe. He flexes his biceps a few times, then loosens the joints in his neck and upper shoulders.

"Are you done yet?" I ask dryly as he continues his "warm up."

"H**l yeah!" He says, grabbing his sword. "Let's do this!"

We stand in front of each other; both of us are poised and ready to spring into action at any moment. With a nod from Shinpachi, we lunge at each other and our blades make a clanging noise as they make contact.

"Work on being aware of details" he instructs as we fight. I swing my sword towards his leg, and he blocks it seconds before it slices through the skin.

"I'll do my best" I say, smiling as I duck to avoid his blow.

"You're pretty strong, so that's good."

"Is that a compliment?" Our swords once again block each other, with the two of us coming face to face. He nods.

"You better believe it. It's not worth my time to duel against someone who's weak."

I smirk at his arrogant comment. "Same goes for you!"

Around ten minutes later, Shinpachi calls a truce and the two of us sit down on the grass underneath a tree.

"So, I noticed that you hold your breath when you're fighting" he comments as he leans his back against the tree trunk. I look at him, confused.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't aware of that…"

"It's probably because you get so into your fighting that you don't notice it."

"Really?"

He nods gravely. "Yeah. Don't let the fight take up all of your attention. If you become too focused on one opponent, you'll fail to see the others coming at'cha."

My eyes light up in understanding. "Ooohhh! Gotcha."

"See? In no time, you'll be out on patrol with the rest of us!"

"Get outta here." I shove into his shoulder playfully.

"It's the truth!" He looks at me in earnest, and I'm a bit startled at how sincere he is.

"Oookay then... " I look away, smiling sheepishly. "That's really nice of you to say."

"Well," he looks at me. "Wanna go at it again?"


	12. 1st Day of Training: Sanosuke Harada

First Day of Training: Sanosuke Harada

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him __as your mentor?_

I tightly grip the hilt of my katana, swinging it and letting myself become re-accustomed to its weight.

"You're pretty scary with that thing." I jump at the sound of my new trainer's voice.

"Harada-senpai!" I bow to him. "Thank you; please take care of me!"

"Haha! Anything you say" he says, walking over to me. "Shall we begin?"

We duel, my sword against his spear. I had thought I was a good fighter, but he was much more skilled. As we fight, he instructs me on how to read my opponent's move whether they fought with a sword, with a gun, or with a spear.

"You're a very skilled fighter" Harada-san remarks as we take a break.

"Thank you, Harada-senpai."

"What's with the 'senpai'? Just call me Harada-san" he says, smiling invitingly.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"And why not?"

I search for an answer. "Ah, well, I just… I just couldn't!"

"(y/n), it's okay." I look up to see him walking towards me. His kind face reassures me that it will be alright. I take a deep breath, then meet his eyes with my own.

"Then, thank you, Harada-san."

"You're very welcome." He holds his spear out towards me. "Wanna try?"

"Huh?!"

"Here." He places it gently into my hands, then guides my fingers to grasp the handle.

"Your fingers go here… And then you hold it like this. Now you'll thrust it like this; that's right." He gently teaches me how to use the spear. He speaks encouragingly to me, complimenting me on my strengths and kindly correcting my mistakes.

I feel a warm glow start within my heart; he's so kind. He trains in the way I always imagined a teacher should instruct.

"You're smiling; that's good sign, right?" I look at him, pulling out of thoughts.

"Of course!" I say, beaming at Harada-san.

"You're very adapt at using the spear."

"Thank you. Uh, Harada-san?"

"Yes?"

I look at my hands nervously. "Would it be alright if I made the spear my dominant weapon too?" I steal a cautious glance at him to see that he looks shocked.

"You want to use the spear?"

I nod hastily. "Yes! I feel very comfortable using it!"

He chuckles softly. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"Then, you don't mind?"

"Not at all; it will make training you an even easier task!"


	13. 1st Day of Training: Heisuke Todo

First Day of Training: Heisuke Todo

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with_ _him __as your mentor?_

"Um, don't worry! You'll get better… I think…" Heisuke-kun looks at me with a perplexed expression on his face. I feel my spirits drop and I look down at the sword in my hand.

"I knew I'd be a failure" I say sadly. "I'm just too weak and too inexperienced."

"Aw! (y/n), don't say things like that!"

"But it's true!" I look at him in earnest, and finally, he seems to understand the pain that I'm feeling.

"Hey" Heisuke-kun says kindly, coming to my side and placing a hand on my shoulder. "All of us in the Shinsengumi have had to train to get to where we are now, right?" I nod, fighting back tears.

"Then all you have to do is to train too!" He picks up his katana and swiftly points it at me.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" I scream, immediately raising my own blade in self-defense.

"That's it; you've got the first move down" he says excitedly.

"Huh?" It's my turn to be perplexed.

"You've mastered impulsive self-defense." He grins at me. "Now let's start with some basic moves." He suddenly thrusts the point of his katana towards my face, and I instinctively raise mine own to block it.

"See? You've mastered another defensive move."

Heisuke-kun continues to teach me in this fashion; he attacks me, and I block him out of sheer instinct. He yells an insult at me, and once again, I act out of instinct.

Before long, two hours of hard training have passed. I set the katana down on the grass and place my hands on my knees, breathing hard.

"Tired?" He asks, handing me a cup of water. I nod as I accept it, grateful for his insight.

"Thanks a ton" I say before downing the entire cup.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

He places a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Ready to continue?"

"Uh, sure." I bend down to pick up my katana.

"What's with the hesitation?"

"Hesitation?"

"You seemed a bit unsure about continuing." I sigh; apparently, it was impossible to keep things hidden from him.

"In all honesty Heisuke-kun, I don't know if I _can_ keep going." A troubled look passes over his face.

"That's not good. Maybe you should rest some more." He guides me to the shade of a large tree, and we sit down. After a long pause, I look at him.

"Thank you." He looks back at me in surprise.

"For what?"

"For being patient and encouraging; I'm really no good." He jumps to his feet at this statement.

"That's not true! Don't say things like that, (y/n). You're going to be great after some practice!"

I pout. "Don't lie."

"I'm not!" He comes to stand in front of me, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders as he looks me squarely in the eye.

"Listen; if I didn't think you could do it, then I'd stop teaching you. But you have the heart and potential to become a skilled member of the Shinsengumi, so I'll do my best to encourage you and help you along. But, you've gotta have faith in yourself. If you don't, then you'll never achieve your goal!"

I blink up at him, startled by this invigorating speech. He has such passion and such faith in me; how can I put myself down now? Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before looking up at him with hope taking root deep in my heart.

"You know what? You're absolutely right!"

"I'm glad you agree with me!" He holds out a hand towards me. "Then let's get started on your goal!"


	14. 1st Day of Training: Hajime Saito

First Day of Training: Hajime Saito

 _Scenario: It's your first day of training, and the one who found you is the one responsible for your instruction. What will it be like to train with him as your mentor?_

With so many targets being expertly set in front of me at lightning speed, I feel my trigger finger begin to give way with the aid of Saito-san's ruthless training. Since I first rose from my bed this morning, I've been shooting at targets under the direction of Hajime Saito; the man who saved me and the man who now seems hellbent on destroying my means of self-defense.

"A few more rounds" I say under my breath, my teeth clenched in pain. I can practically feel the blister starting to form. I'd have to wrap my hand after this…

"Come on, (y/n)! Stay strong!" He yells. I know he probably meant it as encouragement, but at the moment, it sounds more like criticism. Pressing my lips firmly together, I continue to reload my pistol and shoot rapid fire at the multiple targets as his men quickly set new ones up.

I feel my strength begin to flag. _Crap, this isn't good_ , I think to myself. If I failed this tyrannical man now, I'd never hear the end of it. In fact, I may go numb from the beating I'd most likely receive.

"(y/n)! Stop zoning out!" I jump at the sound of my voice and notice that I've missed the past four targets and that my pistol is out of ammo.

"Sorry!" I yell, moving to reload my pistol. A firm hand stops me, and I look up to see my whip-cracking trainer standing before me.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" He asks abruptly, looking straight into my eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth, and that's an order" he adds.

I sigh in resignation. "No, I'm not fine; I think my trigger finger may be getting a blister." Without warning, he takes my hand in his and examines it carefully.

"You're right" he comments bluntly. "We should get your hand wrapped." He takes the gun out of my hands and gives it to one of his men, instructing him to clean it and put it away. Saito-san guides me towards the medical room and away from the training field.

"You should have said something sooner" he says, a bit gruffly.

"And risk the wrath that is my trainer? No thanks."

"Are you trying to be funny, young lady?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, causing me to blush.

"Uh, no." We continue to walk in silence for a minute or so before he speaks again.

"I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Huh?"

"You _are_ intimidated by me, are you not?"

"Well, I -"

"And I noticed that you haven't called me by name yet."

"Ah…" He stops walking altogether and moves to stand in front of me.

"(y/n), I want you to become as strong as possible. In order for this to happen, we need to be able to communicate. Is that clear?" His voice is serious. I bite my lower lip and nod.

"Yes" I say softly.

"Yes…?" He waits for me to correct myself.

"Yes, Saito-san. It's crystal clear."


	15. On Patrol: Toshizo Hijikata

On Patrol: Toshizo Hijikata

 _After straight, solid training for the past week or so, you're finally being allowed to go out on patrol. Your trainer (and now friend) is responsible for your well-being on your first day. What will happen while the two of you are in town?_

"Stay alert and by my side" Hijikata-san says bruskly as we walk around the village. I had been excited for today because I had been told that he was stationed at the head of the patrol group. To my dismay, the two of us are now stuck in the center and surrounded by men on all sides. I can barely see what's going on, which was rather disappointing seeing as how I'm supposed to be learning from this experience.

"Hijikata-san, sir" I say, looking up at him. "Wouldn't I learn better if I were standing at the head of the patrol team with you rather than in a position where I can't see a thing?"

"Better? Perhaps. Safer? No."

I pout at his short, blunt comment. He always treats me like a girl! One day, I'd like him to see me as the strong, female warrior that I am. Not a weak, little girl which he's taken under his wing…

"(y/n)." I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?"

"Don't zone out; you _must_ stay alert."

"Yes sir." I train my eyes forward in determination. I would _not_ give him the satisfaction of seeing me fail. I will live up to his expectations, then surpass them. I will become so strong, I might even reach his level. Maybe I'd even…

"(y/n)!" Again, I'm pulled out of my thoughts by his commanding voice.

"Yes sir!"

"What did I say about zoning out?" I blanch.

"… Not to do it…?" He sighs in exasperation.

"And what were you doing just now?" I smile sheepishly up at him.

"Well, you know? I believe I was zoning out."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." He looks menacingly at me, causing me to back down; slightly.

"Uh, no sir. I won't." Now reprimanded, I do my best to regain favor with my trainer. I look around, and my blood runs cold. I spot a member of my former clan and our eyes meet, confirming that he's seen me too.

"Um, Hijikata-san?" I tug on the sleeve of his robe.

"Yes?" He sounds annoyed. I struggle to discretely point out my enemy, but of course, Hijikata-san immediately picks up on it without trouble. He whispers something to one of the men stationed at the front before taking my hand and leading me down multiple different alleyways at a brisk run.

"We'll be safe if we just wait here" he says. We're both breathing hard from the exertion.

"Gotcha." A hand grabs my wrists as another covers my mouth to stifle my screams. A large group of men from my former clan have gathered around us, and they look murderous. I gulp as my mind races for a strategic way out. _It can't end here! I just got a new life with the Shinsengumi!_

"Release her!" Hijikata-san shouts, unsheathing his katana. He takes out my captor first, then proceeds to fight the other men. I stand there in the middle of the alley, dumbfounded. It all happened so fast. Did he really just rescue me?

"(y/n)! Behind you!" I turn to see a man charging straight towards me, his sword raised menacingly above his head. Instinctively, I yank my own blade out of its sheath and deftly block the man's blow. As he stumbles backwards, I match his steps and thrust the butt of my hilt into his head, knocking him out cold.

Not long afterwards, I find myself being led back to the patrol group by Hijikata-san. We had left the battered, bleeding, and unconscious bodies of our attackers in the alley. When they woke up, they would be mad, but we would be long gone.

"Do you now understand why I've stressed the importance of not zoning out?" We _had_ been walking in compatible (if not slightly awkward) silence, after all.

"Uh, I think so" I reply.

"You do realize that, had I not warned you, that man would have sliced through you and you would be dead?" I blanch at the bluntness of his comment.

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad you understand" he says, smiling vaguely. "It'd be a shame if you died" he added. "Because I'm fairly sure that life without you might be a little less than exciting."


	16. On Patrol: Souji Okita

On Patrol: Souji Okita

 _After straight, solid training for the past week or so, you're finally being allowed to go out on patrol. Your trainer (and now friend) is responsible for your well-being on your first day. What will happen while the two of you are in town?_

"Wow! I can't believe I finally get to go on patrol!" I exclaim excitedly as my eyes dart around the village with Okita-san at my side. Though Hijikata-san instructed him to keep me safe, Okita-san said it'd be alright if I stood at the front with him.

"It's just patrol; no need to get so excited" he says, sending me a sidelong glance. I simply grin back up at him.

"You're too happy" he grumbles.

"And so what if I am?" I counter, letting my arms swing casually at my side. "Smiling is good for you. You ought to try it sometime!"

"I'd smile, but then I'd have to kill ya" he deadpans. I roll my eyes, knowing darn well that he wouldn't kill me. He and I had grown a strange bond while training; there was no way I could describe it, but I knew it was there just the same. Whether he'd admit to it or not, we were friends, and it was a fact that couldn't be helped.

"If you kill me" I say finally, "then please make sure that I at least get a reasonable burial." Okita-san smirks in response.

"Oh, but of course! Nothing less than the finest for you, (y/n)."

"Liar!" I exclaim, laughing as I playfully shove into his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He says, feigning anger as he sends me a fake scowl. I shrug innocently.

"Nothing."

"Whatever" he grumbles, pretending to sulk. I laugh.

"You know, you're really not fooling anyone."

"D**n it; really?" I nod solemnly.

"Really."

"Hey! Could the two of you keep the flirting to a minimum and watch where you're going instead?" Captain Hijikata-san commands. Okita-san visibly stiffens at the blunt remark.

"We are _not_ flirting!" He says in complete denial as my cheeks redden.

"We won't sir" I reply softly, ducking my head as we continue to walk. After a long pause, Okita-san finally breaks the silence.

"I hope you didn't take his command to heart" he says simply. I start, surprised by this sudden comment.

"Uh, no; not at all."

"I mean, the whole flirting crap and all" he clarifies. "Because, it's not like we were flirting or anything."

"Right."

"And you know, it's not like I think of you in that way… Or in any other way for that matter."

"Of course not."

"In any case, I didn't want you thinking that way about you and me, okay?"

"I would never dream of ever considering that."

"Good." Another awkward silence follows.

"Okita-san?"

"Hm?" He turns to look down at me. "What is it now?

"Even though we're not like… that…" I blush, "we _are_ still friends, right?" He blinks as he tries to process my question.

"Uh… Well, sure; I guess."

I smile in relief. "That's good to hear!"


	17. Note to Reader

Hey y'all! Melissa-Disney99 here. So, I know you're probably thinking, "Why does this say complete? It's _not_ complete! This is a lie. This is bogus!"

Well, my fine friends, it isn't complete. But, that's because I'm moving these "- x reader" stories to so I can write them in the correct "you" and "your" format rather than the "me" and "I" format. I'm only keeping these ones up here because, well, I thought you'd enjoy having them still there for your enjoyment.

If you would like to read the complete collection, then you can find me on Wattpad under the same name :)


End file.
